Discussion utilisateur:ODLG
Hi ODLG -- we are excited to have Saint-Louis as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz C'est fait !! Ben voila, j'ai fait ce que tu ma dit de faire, a +. Stecha93 5 décembre 2008 à 12:40 (CET) Google Maps Sont actifs. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 30 décembre 2008 à 16:07 (UTC) Un peu de pub Bonjour, Peut être que vous connaissiez déjà le wiki cities, maintenant il existe la page Saint-Louis sur ce wiki! Si vous connaissez d'autre communes ou ville disposant d'un wikia, faite de même! (ou prévenez moi, je m'en chargerai) Bonne continuation! Cywil 10 janvier 2009 à 13:54 (UTC) Wiki Cherisy Bonjour, merci pour avoir cité Wiki Cherisy dans ta page de remerciements. Ton Wiki commence à devenir sérieux. On peut mutuellement se donner des idées. Tout est une question de temps... @+ --Ericaef 22 janvier 2009 à 12:52 (UTC) Wiki Villes Bonjour, juste pour information, je viens de créer la page Saint-Louis sur Wiki villes. Je pense reprendre les thèmes de ta page d'accueil pour créer un modèle sur wiki villes équivalent au Modèle Lieu de Wiki Voyage. Si tu es intéressé par le projet, réponds à ce message. Cywil 30 janvier 2009 à 05:24 (UTC) :Merci de la petite publicité que tu fais pour mon wiki. ODLG (OSCH) 30 janvier 2009 à 18:06 (UTC) ::De rien, c'est normal! mais sinon les projets w:c:monde et w:c:villes pourraient t'intéresser? --Cywil 30 janvier 2009 à 21:37 (UTC) :::OK ! Je vais regarder ! ODLG (OSCH) 31 janvier 2009 à 11:27 (UTC) Mon wiki Salut ODLG, il semblerait que tu avais voulu hériter de mon wiki (fr.gta). Étant de retour, j'assurerai donc de nouveau mon poste, tes contributions étant d'une grande qualité, je te proposerai, si tu le souhaite, un poste d'administrateur en vue de l'aide que tu apportes au développement du wiki. Je voudrais savoir comment avais-tu fais pour modifier le logo et ces autres paramètres ? Je n'ai pas accès à ces paramètres, je suis encore bureaucrate et administrateur sur mon wiki mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas accès à l'administration entière de ce dernier. En te remerciant par avance de tout l'aide que tu pourras apporter à mon wiki. -- Babounet ↗discuter. 27 juillet 2009 à 15:11 (UTC) :Un wiki a pour but de rassembler une communauté, il n'appartient donc à personne... Même s'il y a bien eu une personne qui a créé un wiki, il n'est que le fondateur, rien ne lui appartient. --Cywil 31 juillet 2009 à 13:08 (UTC) Protection abusive Salut, Il semble que vous n'êtes pas au courrant que sur Wikia il y a une « politique » concernant la protection des pages que tout administrateur doit respecter. Ainsi, il vous est demandé de retirer la protection des pages Accueil, Discuter:Accueil, et toute autre page de cette liste qui n'est pas un modèle hautement utilisé ou la page qui explique la licence du wiki. Pour plus d'informations, consultez *http://fr.wikia.com/wiki/Protection (version traduite en français) *http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Protection (version originale anglaise) Veuillez noter que tout utilisateur voulant contribuer à ce wiki serait en droit de demander aux « staffs » de tout déprotéger en bloc. Merci. — TulipVorlax 31 juillet 2009 à 19:34 (UTC)